


among satin and silk

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Requested fic, Sexual Experimentation, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: They were each other’s family and friend, helper and protector, once created within a single womb, bonded instantly by magic and two similar heartbeats.





	among satin and silk

The southern Italian forest was wide and calm around them.

With the sudden shift of the clouds, Jane finally moved beside him, pulling herself up to sit among the rippling pools of rich satin and silk; though her neck, chest, and back were still reasonably exposed even after she hugged her cloak around her.

Alec soon followed suit, sitting in the same position, his bare shoulder brushing against hers. Little habits like that were never forced. Mirroring each other was just natural. “Do you ever think it would have been this way, even if Aro had never came to us?” he wondered quietly. “If we stayed in the village?”

Jane simply continued her slow, silent fussing with her hair, trying to smooth out the golden curls that had gone astray, thanks to his own wandering hands. Alec watched her for a moment, until he reached over again slightly, removing a small twig from them. Jane even had a speck of dirt smeared at the corner of her mouth from rolling down in the leaves with him.

It’s over now, but Alec can still feel the strings coming unbound and the buckles being unfastened, with Jane pressed under him, kissing his throat more like a lover rather than a sister.

“Yes,” Jane predicted. “I think... as humans, we still would have grown old together. Just us. The rest of the world despised us, so it would have been just us for a very long time, either way.”

“Do you regret it?”

Her eyes snapped to his. “Do you?”

Her retort somehow caused Alec recall the night of their mortal death, of the burning pyre. Their accusers had gathered in the darkened streets with nets and torches, with every intension of killing them. He was so distraught, calculating what do next, trying to do anything to survive. And, she, his sister was shaking. Shaking with desperation and spite. He held her hand in his tightly, refusing to let her go. He vaguely remembered being huddled amongst some wood panels and old stone. Her tears were running hot and angry on her cheeks. He promised her, briefly, that they’d stand together no matter what happened. Just as they had always done before.

Alec then recalled their actual Turning. The euphoria of living forever, finally being _wanted_ and needed, instead of being hated. They became the ones in power. Their first hunt had been unforgettably intense. As newborns, their senses were hypersensitive, magnified, and that type of hunger was strangely _liberating_. It throbbed in both their throats, almost overwhelming them. And once they had their prey limp at their feet, they had kissed in celebration, mouths slick and red with blood. And that was that.

They were each other’s family and friend, helper and protector, created within a single womb, bonded instantly by magic and two similar heartbeats.

Now, they were already centuries into the eternity laid out before them, but if anything, they were still two halves of one. No one else would do.

“No,” Alec decided, and he meant it. At this point, there was no more advoiding the subject or changing their minds. “I regret nothing.”

She smirked in return.


End file.
